Teenagers
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: When Severus needs to pay a little visit to a muggle highschool, as per Albus's orders,  he hears a certain song that reminds him awfully of his own life, and he takes it a little to heart. Could take place during the books, no DH spoilers, minor language
1. Bloody Bunnies

_**Teenagers**_

_**Bloody Bunnies**_

_**A.N. - **_**Okay, so this particular fan-songfic thingy revolves around our favorite Potions Master, Severus Snape. (Okay, some of you may prefer Slughorn. Snape haters. Grrr.) I don't own any wizard characters, but all muggle characters are my own (excluding a few needed people for the song.) The song is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I was reading a few Remus fics when the idea hit me. (Owwww!) No, the story I was reading did NOT have Severus in it. Haha.**

_**Summary – **_**When Severus needs to pay a little visit to a muggle high-school, as per Dumbledore's orders, he hears a certain song that reminds him awfully of his own life, and he takes it a little too seriously. (Could take place during the books, or before. No DH spoilers.)**

-

Severus Snape, dressed fully in muggle clothing (much to his utter shame and horror), was padding angrily towards a local muggle high-school to arrange for the transfer of a muggle werewolf. His black jeans (he'd insisted on black. At least he could keep what little dignity he had left that way) ruffled softly as he stormed along. Nothing new to him there. Honestly, how many times had he frightened Hogwarts students with the 'swish' of his cloak? He'd even managed to startle Minerva once, though she'll never admit it. However, the black, short-sleeved tee-shirt itched horribly. How Albus managed to convince him to put on a _short-sleeved tee-shirt_ he could not remember. Not only did the shirt itch, but the black trench coat Albus had (thankfully, though he'd never admit it) lent Severus bothered him. As Severus stepped into the school, he had to resist sneering at the students who walked past him. _Idiot muggles. At least they aren't asking questions._ He noted that some muggle song was playing on the 'PA system', as Albus had called it, but he didn't pay attention to it as he hurried along towards the principles office. _Typical it'd be down the widest hallway. Makes the kids more apprehensive._ He opened the door labeled 'Principal Harefuur', which oddly reminded him of bunnies. Not something he thought off often, and he shook his head to remove the thought. Severus merely wanted to get the transfer over and done with so he could get out of the horrible muggle clothing he wore.

"I presume you know why I'm here?" he asked, the woman is the high-backed leather chair spinning around to look at him. _How very childish._

"Ah, Professor Snape. Do have a seat," she said, a slight smirk very nearly crossing her thin lips. Severus sat in the empty chair furthest from the woman. The small room was immensely colorful, and Severus almost had to sit down to deal with it. Paintings, pictures, and things obviously given to her by students covered the walls, when they weren't covered by shelves of both books and stuffed animals, mainly bunnies. "Dumbledore did say you might find . . . problem's with my choice of decoration," the smirk she'd been holding back fell cruelly over her face. _And a very fitting look for such a vile woman,_ Severus thought.

"Finished with that yet?" he snapped, changing the subject. _Now_ all he wanted to do was leave the despicable room.

"Touchy man," she murmured, hoping he didn't hear, but he did, "Yes I have." She handed him a few papers. "You can take him now, if you'd like," the smirk never left her face as she spoke to him. Severus nodded quickly, snatching the papers and practically sailing towards the door. And then, just as with Albus, she stopped him just when he'd though he was free. Severus stopped, and slowly turned around, "He's in eleven oh three. Second floor, the one with all the computers in it." _Sodding malicious woman. If I didn't know what Albus would do, I'd kill her. Or at least knock her out._ He finally left the wretched Bunny-Room, as he later referred to it.

"Now where is that cursed room that vile woman was talking about?" Severus mutter angrily to himself as he stormed about the second level. Albus never took the time to explain what 'computers' were, though he figured it was some muggle invention of sorts.

"Lost?" a voice piped up from somewhere behind him. Severus spun around, almost missing the 'swish' of his usual drab, black robes to intimidate the child.

He blinked, "Unfortunately yes. Bloody public schools with their sodding numbers and cursed people!" The boy actually had the nerve to laugh at him! Outrage, pure outrage.

"You must be the 'vile bunny-man' Principal Harefuur was talking about!" the boy giggled.

It took a tremendous about of self-control for him _not _to slaughter the werewolf and then murder the principal as well, nonetheless mutter, "Now where did that malicious principal of yours get that idea from?" The boy giggled, shrugging.

"Hey, wait! I wanna listen to this song before we leave!" he said, just as a song started and students started pouring from the rooms. Severus groaned. He wanted out, and yet here he was listening to the flea-bitten werewolf's voice singing to the muggle song.

_They're gonna clean up your looks _

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you._

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the thing that you do._

_Because the drugs never work,_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds,_

_Another cog on the murder machine._

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_All the boys and the girls in the clique,_

_The awful names that they stick,_

_You're never gonna fit it much, kid._

_But if you're troubled and hurt,_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did!_

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_Ohhhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_Oh, teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

Severus paused, shocked, when the song ended and the students filed away, leaving the halls practically empty. He almost didn't hear the werewolf say, "C'mon! Let's go!", and followed the boy as he led them out of the annoyingly labyrinth-like maze of a school. It was scary how much a muggle song reminded him of his own life, both now and during school. He was always the shunned one, the one everybody hated. He was the one plotting to kill everyone, the one that most muggle adults feared to have, suicidal. He was had been the kind of teen that the song had been talking about, and he was now the kind of adult that would 'fear' (though he'd never admit that either) teenagers for all the stupid things they'd do. The likeness almost frightened him. _Sodding muggles,_ he thought, finally leaving the wretched high-school.

When he and the cursed boy were nowhere near any muggles, Severus apparated the two of them to Hogsmeade, which greatly shocked, but seemed to please, the werewolf. He rolled his eyes, and they set off towards the vast castle and Severus grudgingly answered to boy's questions along the way.

-

Finally, when Albus had the boy taken care of, Severus was allowed to go changed back to his normal attire. Albus had said it was 'unhealthy' to wear 'so much black', but right then, Severus really didn't care about what the headmaster thought. The itching was bloody _unbearable._

_**A.N. - **_**More next chapter! Er, keep reading! Review? Oh gosh, please review! I'll even take flames! It's been a terribly long time since anyone reviewed ANY of my fics (although, admittedly, I haven't been updating, but that is mainly because this computer has been 'fixed' (bloody re-made sounds more like it!) about, oh, three times total since I started on my very first fanfiction.) However, it'd be greatly appreciated if I could get feedback on this one. It's my first fanfic involving Snape as a major character. (Consider it a tribute, if you will.)**

**R&R!**


	2. Effing Elves

_**Teenagers**_

_**Effing Elves**_

_**A.N. - **_**Okay, so this particular fan-songfic thingy revolves around our favorite Potions Master, Severus Snape. (Okay, some of you may prefer Slughorn. Snape haters. Grrr.) I don't own any wizard characters, but I do 'own' my elf, Yanti, that I decided to put in. The song is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I was reading a few Remus fics when the idea hit me. (Owwww!) No, the story I was reading did NOT have Severus in it. Haha.**

**It does get a bit funnier in this chapter, though!**

_**Summary – **_**When Severus needs to pay a little visit to a muggle high-school, as per Dumbledore's orders, he hears a certain song that reminds him awfully of his own life, and he takes it a little too seriously. (Could take place during the books, or before. No DH spoilers.)**

**-**

Severus woke up with a start, having just gotten to the worst part in his nightmare, as usual with nightmares. (He'd never admit that he'd been reliving his life. Trelawny would claim he was going to die if she found out.) He scrambled for a quill, ink, and parchment, scribbling down words as quickly as possible. His eyes were blurred, and his mind was (amazingly) void of all thought, so he had no idea what he was writing down until he'd finished it, and his sight returned properly.

_They're gonna clean up your looks _

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you._

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the thing that you do._

_Because the drugs never work,_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds,_

_Another cog on the murder machine._

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_All the boys and the girls in the clique,_

_The awful names that they stick,_

_You're never gonna fit it much, kid._

_But if you're troubled and hurt,_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did!_

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_Ohhhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_Oh, teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

Inwardly, Severus groaned at this. Why was he writing down muggle songs? Admittedly, the song had definitely shocked him. The first thought he'd had after hearing it was 'Merlin! Who's watching me this time?' when he remembered that muggles _couldn't_ watch him at Hogwarts, unless it was a group of wizards plotting his demise, but he had figured he was being paranoid again. He folded up the piece of parchment, stuck it in a small pocket it his robes, and swooped out of his quarters, just so he could feel comforted by the 'swish' of his cloak again. He really had missed his attire . . . Thankfully it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and nobody was around to witness Severus 'playing', or as close as the man could come to it.

Without realizing it, he'd shuffled his way into the kitchens. A house-elf made it's way fearfully to him, and tugged on the hem off his robes. "Sir? Professor, sir? Why is you- you," it glanced around in terror at the others, who were well away from the potions master, "_singing?_" The obsidian orbs that belonged to the foul man very nearly popped out of his head. (Not joking. Seriously, you should see it sometime.)

"_What?_" he growled, rounding on the house-elf, and realized he was, indeed, singing, if one could call it that. _Damn muggles. Maybe I should have stuck with that bloody prat Voldemort and helped wipe them off the face of the Earth._ He noticed that the house-elf had shrunk back.

"D- did Professor S- Snape down one t- too many f- firewhiskey's last night?" said the elf, attempting to be humorous and smile around Severus at the same time. An impossible task, it seemed.

"No, I didn't have any firewhiskey last night!" Severus snapped, gracefully picking up the small goblet of pumpkin juice that the elf who'd approached him was now offering him. It looked rather hurt, but Severus didn't care. Not that he usually did, but . . .

-

Severus found himself singing (the very word brought horrors of what might happen to his reputation if anyone found out) more and more often, and, according to the house-elves, he was improving, but he highly doubted that. For one, it was near impossible to remember the tune to the song without the music. For another, the words brought back livid memories of his days at Hogwarts, both past and present, so he had to pause every now and again. And on top of it all, he was terrified anyone would find out. Not only would his reputation as the heartless, cold bastard everyone thought he was would come crashing down when he'd so carefully built it up as yet another wall to distance himself from human contact, but he'd have to deal with the humiliation for the rest of his miserable days! However, the bright side was he could run around the halls getting the cursed weight of normality of his chest by singing as loudly as his lungs would allow. He shuddered at the thought, but continued pouring just a little bit more of the powdered beozar to the antidote to basic poisons he was making. It was probably a good idea to have some handy, after all, Severus was becoming more and more paranoid of the students every time he thought of the bloody muggle song he had stuck in his head. _I still don't know the name of it. I'd assume it would be Teenagers, as that is most fitting, however muggles are very strange people._

_-_

"Sir?" said Yanti, a house-elf at Hogwarts, cautiously. Just because the house-elves had a truce with the foul-tempered Potions Master didn't mean he wouldn't snap on her. Well, at least he didn't glare when she said 'sir'. "Sir, you is got visitors! Shhh!" Severus immediately went silent and nodding his thanks to the elf, who beamed. Yanti left to the kitchens with a little 'pop' as Severus opened the door. What he saw did not make him feel any better. In fact, it worsened his mood.

"Albus? Poppy?" Poppy Pomfrey, the medi-witch at Hogwarts, looked horribly distraught whereas Albus Dumbledore looked terribly ancient. Severus took it as a very, very bad sign. "What's wrong?" He could barely keep a concerned tone from his voice. It probably had to do with one of the students, since it was Poppy who was with Albus.

"Poison, Severus. One of the Hufflepuffs on the quidditch team, the keeper, was poisoned just before today's match against Slytherin." Yes, he was right. _Idiot children. _

Severus sighed, "How ironic. I just brewed a simple poison anti-dote the other day. Won't Sibyll feel threatened?" The other two adults could easily tell the man was irritated, and decided (wisely, as Snape likes to put it) to not say anything. Moments later, Severus reappeared with a small phial of the potion, and followed Poppy and Albus up to the Infirmary.

_**A.N. - **_** Whee! Chapter two up! God only knows how many more to go. (Hey, I might actually finish this story!) Next chapter, we get to see just how Snape reacts when his students do something wrong. Yay!**

**And remember, read and review!**


	3. Cursed Children

_**Teenagers**_

_**Cursed Children**_

_**A.N. - **_**Okay, so this particular fan-songfic thingy revolves around our favorite Potions Master, Severus Snape. I don't own any wizard characters, but I do 'own' my elf, Yanti, that I decided to put in. The song is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. **

**The first-year Gryffindoor girl in this could be Hermione, if you want to think that. Maybe it isn't.**

_**Summary – **_**When Severus needs to pay a little visit to a muggle high-school, as per Dumbledore's orders, he hears a certain song that reminds him awfully of his own life, and he takes it a little too seriously. (Could take place during the books, or before. No DH spoilers.)**

**-**

_Great, just great. After avoiding those cursed students for a week now, I have to deal with them. In the Hospital Wing, no less! Ugh, that place gives me nightmares. As do teenagers. I hate children._ Severus slipped into the Infirmary behind Poppy, padding over to the poisoned Hufflepuff, after shoving his way through the rest of the team, of course. "Drink this," he said, handing the Hufflepuff the potion, knowing the boy would be able to drink it. The poison was merely a simple potion to resemble pneumonia, and would have worn of in about a month, if the student didn't die first. Slowly, Severus turned to glare at the Slytherin team the stood, bored, beside the door. "You, yes, all seven of you, follow me."

After dinner, he had the entire Slytherin quidditch team in his office, plus a few of their friends. "Which one of you did it?" he asked in a bored tone. None of them spoke up. A few minutes of waiting told him none of them would speak. "I suppose I'll have to punish all of you then," He then told each of them to go to separate places in the castle, to separate people, to get their punishment over with. Severus sighed, padding into his bedroom, and glanced over the small sheet of paper he'd written the lyrics (the found out the proper word for it, finally) onto over a week ago.

_They're gonna clean up your looks _

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you._

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the thing that you do._

_Because the drugs never work,_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds,_

_Another cog on the murder machine._

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_All the boys and the girls in the clique,_

_The awful names that they stick,_

_You're never gonna fit it much, kid._

_But if you're troubled and hurt,_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did!_

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_Ohhhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_Oh, teenagers scare_

_The living shit outta me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

As he read, he sang softly under his breath. Before he realized it, a student had cautiously opened the door to his bedroom, and was staring at him in total and utter shock. "Um, should I just, er, go now?" Severus spun around, almost scared that the kid would go and tell the school. Thankfully, (although you'd never catch him saying it, ever) the child was a Gryffindoor, so Severus could almost be certain that she wouldn't go gossiping about it.

"Out!" he spat, and the girl turned and ran, obviously scared and probably happy she got off so lightly. Severus slumped into the only chair in his small bedroom, and thought long and hard over everything that one little Gryffindoor girl could do to his already horrible life. (Actually, his room was fairly large. He had just placed a curtain in the middle to separate his room from his personal potions.)

-

He was now being humiliated in the headmaster's office, all because the girl had gone and told the person he least wanted to know. At least it was just Albus and no one else. But then again, knowing Albus, he'd tell the whole school sometime during dinner the next night. "Severus," the headmaster asked. _First he'll ask, then demand, then he'll attempt to break into my mind, fail, ask again, plead, give up, tell the staff and after the staff, the whole school._ "What is this?" The old man held up the small slip of paper Severus had been holding when he was dragged up here.

"No idea. I was reading it when I was dragged up here," the irritation in his voice smothered his fear of anyone finding out. Albus read it over, and flipped it obviously searching for enchantments.

"It looks to me as if it's either some song, a note, or a love letter," he finally said, glancing up at the Potions Master over his half-moon spectacles. Severus groaned. _The old man thinks it's a love letter. What next? It's one intended for me?_ Albus wore a thin, barely visible, smile. "Meant for you. I'd assume it's from-"

Severus glared at the headmaster, "No. No. There is no way on this godforsaken planet that that is some _love letter_ for me! Especially not from some Gryffindoor first-year!" His angered showed, not just in his voice, but the fact that he was leaning forward, where before he'd been leaning against the door frame.

"And you would know this because?"

"Because no one in their right, or left, minds" (Dumbledore had once rendered Snape speechless with 'Well, how about their left mind?') "would ever, _ever_, like a foul creature such as myself, in any way," Severus spat through clenched teeth. Was the old man really that stupid?

"Just when I thought you might loosen up a little," Albus sighed, obviously enjoying this, "Ah, well, we can't have everything, now can we?" He sat down behind his desk in the high-backed chair that was probably older than himself (amazing as it sounds). Albus placed the sheet of parchment on the table, and slid it toward Severus. "However, I'll let you keep this," he said with a wink. Severus snorted, and swooped from the room. He had the lyrics memorized anyway. Now he just hoped Albus wouldn't take a closer look at whose neat handwriting it really was.

"Professor?" And just when he thought he was free of humanity for a while.

"What?" Severus growled, turning to the girl. The little idiot Gryffindoor first-year who'd told Albus what he'd been doing.

"Professor, I- I'm sorry for intruding. I won't do it again." Was that little twerp apologizing to _him?_

"Good idea," he roughly responded, entering the complex maze of dungeons without more than a 'swish' of his cloak, which he hoped scared the girl enough to leave him alone, and, he also hoped, tell no one else what she'd heard.

_**A.N. - **_**Ooh, someone found out Sevy-kins wittle secret! What will happen now? Will the whole school find out, or will Albus and the girl keep quiet?**

**Haha! Cliffie! (Because so many other writers have done it to me.)**

**Read and review! Preferably nice reviews!**


End file.
